


"And One Milkshake."

by StutteryPrince



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: also explores noir and his situation with colors, and a little noir/peter b. if you squint and tilt your head, going out to eat as a family after defeating a giant monster, like normal families do, noir has a sweet tooth and if you think you can change my mind you have never been more wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: "Now, hold on just a minute, sugar, we’ve got something else to go with those.”Noir cocked an eyebrow, he never order anything else with his meals, but his eyes widened when she placed a tall glass in front of him, brimming with whipped cream and a cherry on top. It was filled with an light orangey-brown liquid, not that he could tell, with syrup clearly running down the inside of the glass.“And one milkshake! Y’all enjoy y’all food!”Noir stared at the milkshake with his mouth hanging open, eyes sweeping across the table in confusion. Who got this, and for him no less? All eyes eventually landed on B, who was digging into his burger like nothing was amiss. He looked up with an innocent, “Hm?”, swallowing his mouthful before turning to Noir. Noir looked like he was about to say something, but B beat him to it.“Well?” He gestured to the drink. “You gonna try it or what?”





	"And One Milkshake."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I accidentally ate ten Werther's Originals hard candies in half an hour. I'm not TOO fond of this, but I think it's still cute regardless, hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Make sure to check out my other Spiderverse stories.

The few heads that were there turned as the door to the small diner jingled open and in poured six individuals, one of which was recognized by the patrons as their young Spiderman of New York City. The rest of them were dressed similarly to him, save for different colors and styles, and they were all chatting as they crammed into one booth.

“Did you see the way B punched it in the eye? He was like BAM!”

“Me? You should have seen how Noir hit him with that triple shot from his pistol and finished it off! That was beyond amazing!” B reached over and whapped Noir’s arm gently, pulling a chuckle from Noir as he set his hat aside. 

“Oh, come on now fellas, it was nothing. I was just doing my job.”

Though he tensed at the sudden weight on his shoulders, Noir relaxed when Ham leaned over his head, wide excited eyes looking into his own.

“‘Just doing your job?’ Buddy, if that’s you just doing your job, then I gotta see what you showing off looks like.”

Noir laughed and shrugged Ham off of him, leaning forward and resting his crossed arms on the table as they continued to praise him for his work. He was thankful for the waitress walking up with their menus, directing the attention away from him and to the laminated booklets. Everyone scanned their menu quietly, sometimes pointing things out on it because it had a weird name or sounded good.

“Ay,” B whispered, nudging Noir with his elbow. “Do you want something extra? You were the MVP today, afterall.”

Noir felt his face heat up a bit under his mask. He was the last person who deserved all this praise! “There’s no need for that, B, honestly. Like I said, I was just doing my job.”

“Are you sure? You don’t want a milkshake or anything?”

“A milkshake?”

“Oh, uh, I think it was called a malt or something back in the 30’s?”

Noir paused for a moment, thinking. The first time he had heard about milkshakes was when he was a toddler and they still were alcoholic, but the last time he had _had_ one was countless years ago after the bar ran out of seltzer water for egg creams. He couldn’t remember if he had enjoyed it or not, but regardless, he still shook his head at B.

“I’m fine, B, really. I don’t need anything special, just my usual.”

B shrugged and set his menu aside, allowing Noir to fall into his regular contemplative silence as he stared at the window. It was still pretty bright outside, the sun only just starting to set and tinting the horizon….pink? He couldn’t see any of the colors outside, but that seemed like the same shade of light gray as the color swatch in the book Aunt May had shown him. He tilted his head, paying no mind to the waitress as she took their orders behind him, trusting B to give his order for him. He didn’t notice B glancing at him, motioning for the waitress to lean down so he could whisper something in her ear. She gave him a giggle and a nod, taking their menus while he settled himself back into his seat with an amused smile.

The others looked at B, confused eyebrows raising and curious looks being passed from him to Noir. B shook his head and waved them off, raising one finger to his lips to silently tell them to keep quiet about it. After a moment, they all shrugged and returned to either their devices or thier conversations, with Noir blissfully unaware of everything happening around him. 

B looked up from his phone after a while, turning his attention across the table for a moment. Peni and Porker were looking over the funnies in a newspaper, Porker taking notes on gags he thought he could pull off. Gwen and Miles were leaning against one another like always, looking through their phones and laughing at things together, and Noir was still looking out the window. He was visibly lost in his own little world, some unknown wind blowing across him and making his hat and collar rock back and forth gently. His cheek was leaned on his hand, tilted to the side as he idly traced patterns into the table with his finger as he hunched forward. B raised his phone subtly, making sure his flash was off and his camera was focused before he snapped a quick picture of the private eye, Noir still remaining oblivious of it.

Noir was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the waitress sugar sweet voice, announcing that their food had arrived. She listed the orders as she passed them out, graciously using her little notebook to block her view as the spiders pulled their masks up to reveal their mouths.

“Alrighty now, we’ve got grilled cheese for our own lil’ Spiderman.” Miles beamed as she set the plate in front of him, happily allowing his cheek to be pinched and actively choosing to ignore Gwen’s snarky comment about how he was five years old for ordering grilled cheese. 

“A slice of cheese pizza for Miss Spiderwoman, two salads for the cute lil’ miss and the honey baked ham, a burger for Dad-” B sputtered into his water, drawing soft laughter out of everyone. “-And for tall, dark, and handsome over here, we’ve got a small stack of waffles with syrup and berries.”

Noir managed to contain his smile to something small when the plate was set in front of him, never really having time to eat, let alone think, about breakfast back in his dimension. He had picked up his fork and knife with the intention of eating the strawberries first, but the waitress’ voice caused him to pause.

“Now, hold on just a minute, sugar, we’ve got something else to go with those.”

Noir cocked an eyebrow, he never order anything else with his meals, but his eyes widened when she placed a tall glass in front of him, brimming with whipped cream and a cherry on top. It was filled with an light orangey-brown liquid, not that he could tell, with syrup clearly running down the inside of the glass.

“And _one_ milkshake! Y’all enjoy y’all food!”

Noir stared at the milkshake with his mouth hanging open, eyes sweeping across the table in confusion. Who got this, and for _him_ no less? All eyes eventually landed on B, who was digging into his burger like nothing was amiss. He looked up with an innocent, “Hm?”, swallowing his mouthful before turning to Noir. Noir looked like he was about to say something, but B beat him to it.

“Well?” He gestured to the drink. “You gonna try it or what?”

Noir shook his head as he blinked out of his stupor, gently grabbing the cold glass and taking a small sip through the straw. Everyone gawked as his eyes widened and a smile broke out across his face, the private eye looking at B with what could only be described as pure fondness.

“It’s butterscotch. How’d you know-”

B cut him off with a wave of his hand. “I see you eating those little ones at Aunt May’s all the time. I figured it would be the safest choice. Like _I_ said, Noir, you were the MVP today. You deserve a little something extra.”

Noir smiled the widest smile anyone had ever seen on him, which honestly still wasn’t that big, but it was clear his eyes were soft behind his goggles. He chuckled and turned back to his waffles, pulling the glass closer to his plate as he popped a strawberry into his mouth. The others resumed eating as well, talking quietly among the table as they did so.

Noir had been sipping on the milkshake occasionally while he ate, but once the plate was empty, his full attention was on the glass before him. He smiled as the flavor hit his tongue, the chill of it not bothering him at all as he drank. The sweet taste reminded him of the hard candies his uncle would give him every time he came home from work, of the smell of the pies his aunt used to make, the sun when he was still able to see its color, his city before it all went off the deep end.

His _childhood._

Noir suddenly flinched, blinking rapidly as something bright invaded his vision. He was rubbing his eyes as he leaned away from the bright object, but that’s when he realized.

Bright object.

_Bright._

Noir leaned forward again, squinting at the cherry on top of the sinking whipped cream in his glass and noticing that the drink still left in it had gone from various shades of gray to something brighter (orange maybe?) as well. He lowered his head and looked at it from the side, catching the attention of the others.

“Uh, Noir?” Peni began. “It’s just a cherry. It won’t hurt you.”

“It’s...It’s red.” Everyone fell silent at that, staring at him. “Right? It’s red?”

“Yeah, but….how did you know that?” Porker asked in complete astonishment, nearly standing up on the table. “I thought you couldn’t…”

“I know what red looks like. In my dimension, colors only show up at what have to be the most dramatic of times, like when I get shot and the blood splatter is bright red. It also works when you’re with something significant, like my Uncle Ben’s bowtie always being green but he was black and white, but I don’t understand why this,” he picked up the shake, “would just up and gain some color.”

Noir examined the glass, humming as he thought. What was he thinking about before his train of thought was interrupted by the cherry? Damn, he always forgot if he wasn’t paying attention. He took another a sip, half an attempt to jog his memory, and it came flooding back the moment that sweetness touched his tongue. His childhood, he was thinking about his childhood! Noir tittered around the straw, now understanding why the glass left his normal monochromatic view. It had made him happy, immeasurably so, and his body found it be significant enough to warrant it gaining colors. 

He held the glass up and leaned back, turning his attention to the window again. The rest of the world was gray, but he could see the bright red cherry just out of the corner of his eye and that was enough to get him to smile gently around his straw.

He didn’t notice as B snapped another picture of him, leaning over to Porker to ask him if it looked alright. He then swiped to the one he had taken earlier, both of them looking between them.

In one, Noir looked cold and dark, B having taken it at the right moment to catch his hat and collar flapping out of place. He looked secluded even with the rest of them around him. He looked like the city he protected, big but completely alone. In the other, his shoulders weren’t so bunched up and his mask was raised, revealing his small smile as he drank. He looked calm and relaxed for once, like he was enjoying himself _because_ the others were there. He even seemed lighter _himself,_ like the milkshake had dyed him a warm darker brown color instead of all black.

“I can’t even believe these are the same person,” Porker mumbled under his breath, stunned by the differences. 

“I didn’t even know he could _smile,”_ B admitted, still flipping back and forth between the photos.

Noir eventually finished his treat and set the glass aside, wiping his mouth with a napkin and tossing it on his plate. Gwen leaned out and called for their waitress while they all pulled out their wallets, ready to cover their share of the bill once the receipt was set in front of them. Noir set out his part of the bill and the tip, but son grabbed another two dollars and placed them on the table as well.

“What’s the extra that for?” B asked, setting a ten on the table and starting to write “Keep the change” on a napkin.

“For the milkshake.”

“What? Oh no, man, you’re _not_ paying for that.”

“But I-”

“No buts! My ten covers my food _and_ the milkshake, don’t worry about it.”

“But B, I-”

“I said no buts!”

Noir relented with a sigh and a roll of his eyes, taking his two dollars and stuffing them back in his wallet. They all then stood up, collecting their plates and glasses and going back to the kitchen to drop them off in the sink, a small tradition of theirs whenever they visited the diner. Their waitress was glowing, thankful she didn’t have to make all those trips to clear their table.

“You Spiders are always so cordial! I can see why New York loves you so much!”

While everyone was smiling underneath their masks, Noir and Gwens were more strained, the two sharing a knowing look. They all waved goodbye as they rushed out the door, slinging webs and taking off into the darkening afternoon sky.

Noir looked around at the grey and black buildings as they blurred passed him, the only difference here than in his dimension being the shape of them. Everything was taller and there were so many more lights and signs, none of which he could see properly. Normally, he would have tunnel visioned and simply flew next to his fellow spiders in his usual darkened mental state, but that wouldn’t be the case this time as he pushed his mask up just a bit. He glanced at the others before tossing a cherry in his mouth, having swiped a small handful from the kitchen without anyone noticing.

He glanced down at the bright red stem hanging out of the side of his mouth as he chewed, trying to keep his usual stony face as he soared along. Red usually meant fear or pain, spilled blood be it his or someone else's, an extreme danger, but it meant something else as he threw another cherry in his mouth. It meant sweetness, from both his snack and his friends, a calm in the storm, a bright reminder that he safe at the moment, love for the people flying with him.

Noir slung another web and spared a glance at his fellow spiders. He could see small bits of red color on them, not as bright as the cherry, but definitely there.

_Huh. Who would have thought one little milkshake could’a done all that?_

**Author's Note:**

> I had no intention of this being as long as it was lmao and you can take what was going on with B and Noir as romantic if you want I'm chilling  
> This was not the original plan tho the original plan was to have NOIR gain colors from being happy, but then I realized I didn't like that as much as him gaining connections to colors and the ability to see things with colors as they became significant to him. I did, however, keep a bit of this idea if you look closely  
> I have so many headcanons of Noir and his thing with colors and his SWEET TOOTH WHICH YOU CAN'T CONVINCE ME HE DOESN'T HAVE HE GOES THROUGH WERTHER'S BUTTERSCOTCH HARD CANDIES LIKE THEY'RE MARSHMALLOWS AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE MY MIND
> 
> Make sure to check out my other Spiderverse stories!


End file.
